


How Could You Do This? (Part One)

by stupidreamer



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Crowley Just Wants To Be Loved (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crying Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Heavy Angst, Holy Water, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, M/M, Physical Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidreamer/pseuds/stupidreamer
Summary: Heaven and Hell realize Crowley and Aziraphale swapped bodies, and they bring Crowley up too heaven to torture him. His punishment is death by holy water, but it's so much worse when Crowley realizes Azi is the one pouring the holy water on him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	How Could You Do This? (Part One)

Part One-

“Aziraphale?” Crowley breathed, relief flooding through him. Aziraphale was here now… it would be okay… Everything would be okay. “Aziraphale…” He looked up at his angel, his clothes were torn and his dark sunglasses were broken, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter how pale and scared he looked, or how worthless he felt. Because, Aziraphale, his best friend, his only friend, had come back to save him. Gabriel yanked on the chains binding the demon’s wrists, and Crowley fell back, his heart aching. He felt so helpless, so… stupid. When he was an angel, Heaven had radiated love and joy, but now it just felt cold. Very cold, and very scary. It was hard to stay strong in a place like this. Crowley crumpled to the ground, calling out to Aziraphale. His physical body had been through so much pain… too much pain. He wanted to lie down forever.  
“Hey Aziraphale,” Somebody smirked, “Aren’t you going to blow your stupid boyfriend one last kiss?” The entire room erupted into laughter, and Crowley’s cheeks burned. Even he couldn’t find a witty response to that. Not when it was so painfully obvious that he was in love. He glanced up at Aziraphale, expecting the angel to be horrified. But what he saw was even worse… Aziraphale was laughing along with the others. Laughing at him.  
“No,” the blonde angel replied, “Why would I kiss an ugly demon? He’s disgusting.”  
The demon’s heart skidded to a stop. This was too much. It was too painful. He stared at Aziraphale in disbelief, and the angel gave him an ugly smirk. No. No this couldn’t be… this couldn’t be happening. Aziraphale wasn’t like this. He wasn’t cruel. He was intelligent and kind and… and an angel. Aziraphale was an angel. And angels hated demons. “This whole time…” Crowley whispered, his hands trembling, “THIS WHOLE TIME…. 6000 YEARS… YOU… YOU NEVER…” He broke off, the whole room suddenly seemed very blurry. He put a trembling hand on his cheek. Was he… crying?  
“Oh dear,” Gabriel drawled, checking his watch. “Well, as amusing as this is, I have other things to attend to.” He gestured towards the back of the room, where a pitcher sat on a table.  
Holy water. The cruelest way to kill a demon. Crowley’s face paled.  
“Holy water… No. No you can’t be serious. You can’t.” He looked anxiously around the room, locking eyes with Aziraphale. Tears built up behind his golden eyes, threatening to spill.  
“I’m afraid we are quite serious.” Gabriel said. “And as much as I would like to claim this as my own, it was not my idea.”  
“No,” Aziraphale jumped in, grabbing the pitcher from the back of the room. “It was mine.”  
Crowley couldn’t breathe. He stared at the pitcher in Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale… the kindest, most loving being in the cosmos. Aziraphale, the man he loved more than anything. His best friend… his adversary...  
“BASTARD!” Crowley yelled, tears dripping down his cheeks. “YOU’RE BASTARDS! ALL OF YOU!” His wings opened up behind him, but he was too weak to fly. Aziraphale approached him with the pitcher.  
The fight went out of Crowley. Aziraphale wouldn’t do this… He couldn’t possibly… “No, No Aziraphale…” He begged, gasping for air. “Please. Please you can’t... I love you, I love you so much. We’ve spent more than 6,000 years together…You...You must have felt... That time couldn’t have meant nothing to you! Please Azi… my angel. This isn’t you! It can’t be!”  
Aziraphale’s cruel smile faltered, and for a moment he looked exactly like the old him. The kind, beautiful Aziraphale… the one he loved. “I’m sorry, my dear,” The angel whispered, putting his hand on Crowley’s cheek. Crowley leaned into his touch, desperate for the angel’s affection.  
“Aziraphale….” He murmured, his voice shaking as he moved in closer to the angel, craving comfort. Then suddenly his touch fell away, replaced by a stinging sensation in Crowley’s cheek. Had Aziraphale just slapped him?  
“You stupid, stupid demon,” the angel mocked, his usually sweet face twisting into a sneer. “You really thought I loved you? I guess you’re even more pathetic than I thought. I must admit though, I will miss you fawning over every little thing I did… it was hilarious! The great demon Crowley, in love with an angel!” The rest of the angels, including Gabriel, started to laugh as well, but Crowley couldn’t do anything but sit there, mortified.  
“B-bastard…” The demon choked out. Was this how it was really going to end? He had survived the apocalypse, defied Satan and God, drove a flaming pile of rubble through the inferno that was the M25, and this was how he was going to go? No. No, he wouldn’t allow it.  
“Ha….haha….Ahahahah!” Every angel in the room turned to look at him, shocked.  
“What is he doing?” Michael glanced at Aziraphale anxiously, and the angel shrugged, moving forward with the pitcher. But it was too late. Despite the pain and the heartbreak, Crowley had convinced himself that everything was absolutely fine. And that was all he needed to escape... The chains on his wrists dissolved, and he opened his black wings, ignoring the hurt, the angels, everything. If the demon put his mind to it, he could use his imagination to hold together anything, even the shattered remnants of his own heart. “Goodbye Aziraphale,” He whispered sadly, taking off into the air. Behind him he heard an angel take out their own wings, but he didn’t think anything of it until a sharp, burning sensation cut into the back of his left wing. Smoke filled the air, and Crowley screamed, falling out of the sky like he had thousands of years ago. Only this time it was much, much worse.  
He crumpled to the floor, his wing broken and singed. “You did it…” He whispered in shock, his golden eyes full of hurt. “You actually did it…” Fear clouded his face, and unconsciously his wings curled around him, forming a protective cocoon. The entire left wing was burned away, and his dark feathers formed a pile at Aziraphale’s feet. But Crowley couldn’t even look at the angel. The room went silent, and all the other angels left, their heads hung low in shame. Crowley staring at the blood-soaked ground, his body weak and trembling. Only Gabriel and Aziraphale remained.  
“Of course I did,” Aziraphale smirked, “I already told you, Crowley, it was all one huge lie. And you fell for it,” he gestured towards the broken wing. “In more ways than one.” Crowley felt his heart rip in two. There was no sympathy in the angel’s eyes. No regret. No guilt. No anything. Aziraphale just looked proud of himself.  
“Stop playing around.” Gabriel said sharply. “Kill him.”  
The angel shrugged, approaching the sad, wilted form with the pitcher.  
“Hurry,” the demon choked out, tears pouring down his cheeks. Where was the holy water? He didn’t care anymore, he needed it. Hell, he would even drink it if he could, he just wanted everything to end. All the pain, the suffering, the betrayal, the love… “Aziraphale… please, the holy water… I need it. I NEED IT!” Desperation leaked into his voice, and before he knew it he was on his knees, begging. “Angel, angel please, JUST MAKE IT STOP! Make it stop…” He sobbed, “make it stop.”  
“Make what stop?” Aziraphale asked, smiling sweetly. But it wasn’t his usual smile, it was a cruel smile. A smile that dripped with insincerity and hatred.  
“Everything!” The demon sobbed, “It hurts… it hurts too much.”  
“Oh you poor, poor dear,” Aziraphale mocked, dipping his hand in the pitcher. “Well, I guess I’ll help you then.” He reached forward, pressing his hand, which was still damp with holy water, against Crowley’s face.  
The demon stumbled back, letting out an anguished cry as he fell to the floor. The skin on his face had already begun to peel, and he put a cold hand on top of his blistered cheek, but it did nothing to stop the pain. Feeling lightheaded, he laid his head on the ground while the world around him continued to spin, picking up speed.  
Then there was a flash of blinding light, and the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think! It would make my day :) BTW- Everything will make sense when Part 2 comes out...


End file.
